


I am the King of my own Kingdom

by Gigi_Bell



Series: Fantasy [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Friends, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Park Chanyeol, Prince Byun Baekhyun, Stable Worker Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: Prince Baekhyun had no choices, no voice, all because he was born differently than his elder brothers.The only choice he would never back down on was his own choice in a lover.And he had already chosen Chanyeol, a working boy whom he had fallen in love with at only eleven years old.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Fantasy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055237
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	I am the King of my own Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

  
Baekhyun was always a curious child.

He liked to run around and tug on strangers legs, he liked to sneak into other rooms he knew he wasn’t allowed into.

Most of all, he liked to be outside.

The irony when he was a prince and his staff claimed his skin was too fair toned, too thin, and precious to be spending time outdoors.

That was why he had so many _rules._

Baekhyun also happened to be a _bit_ entitled.

Or, maybe _a lot_ entitled because he was a prince after all - not only that, but the only one of his three older siblings to be born special.

A carrier. A child-bearer. He was born with a womb inside of him and it had given their palace wealth and publicity. 

Attention from even the furthest lands.

Baekhyun may be entitled - but that didn’t make the little prince any more stuck up, any more rude or pretentious.

In fact, Baekhyun was always kind. He was always sweet like a newborn puppy.

It likely had to do with the fact that he knew he was special and would get special treatment if so sweet.

And it certainly helped that his beauty was spoken about throughout lands far away, letters flooding the palace since they discovered his womb when he was eight years old - requesting him to visit or promising their sons.

The issue with their letter is that Baekhyun, as well as his older brothers, were allowed a choice of wife’s or husbands.

Their palace did not run cruelly or on governmental alliances.

The royals could choose their lovers up until they hit age eighteen, by then they needed to have a firm choice, a mutual love and affection for someone.

If not, well, then the palace had no choice but to intervene, to see what the problem was. 

Baekhyun used to like to be special, until all the rules came that his brothers didn’t have to follow.

Such as unable to go outside during the daytime - because the healers claimed he could become sick.

Unable to hang around too many older men at once - because the religious master claimed that it would taint his womb and deem it unusable from all of the testosterone.

And, he had odd daily rituals to perform, as did his brothers, but he found his tasks to be much more offensive because he was the _only_ person in the palace as a male with a womb, and found it boring when he learned odd things from others.

Sex was an open topic. It was a topic that Baekhyun was studying and would continue to study all of his life, flipping through books, looking at diagrams, being scolded for questioning the importance of caring for his sexual health.

For _Baekhyun_ it was very important. He was very important.

Baekhyun understood he had an important role to play, that he had many suitors and needed to take care of himself.

Which included his social life, he mused.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t allowed outside at night, but more of he… wanted to not be followed.

He didn’t want guards or any servants following him, and he certainly didn’t want Jongdae following him because his assistant - and best friend - had a loud mouth.

Which explained why he was climbing through the window of the servants quarters at nine o'clock at night, struggling to set his stubby, eleven year old legs onto the grass outside.

He succeeded - but _barely_.

Baekhyun already knew where he wanted to go though, because he’d heard his eldest brother Minseok ranting about petting the newborn lambs and was entirely jealous.

There weren’t many people walking the grounds outside due to the darkness, and what few were seemed to just be talking and drinking the night away.

He’d even spotted his third brother, Sehun, settling up to a woman’s side and knew that he’d be hearing complaints from their second brother Junmyeon about his behavior.

Baekhyun would _never_ lead someone on, Minseok and Junmyeon scolded him time and time again about seeming a little _too_ friendly with people, seeming “flirtatious” they’d claimed.

How rude because Baekhyun was simply _nice_ and if a guard looked like they needed a hug, then he’d give it!

But, he also had seen the impact of the countless people Sehun had slept with, the amount of sorrow that filled them when a prince moved on.

Heartbreaks were sad, and Baekhyun never wanted to be the cause of it if he could help it.

_“- and tomorrow when the rain comes-“_

Baekhyun pouted his lips as he approached the barn, it was blocked by a fence, and he was tempted to climb right over if not afraid he’d slip and fall into the animal filth.

His mother was never happy when he came back dirty, but she was even more upset if he came back in tears.

_“- the sky will darken, and so will your-“_

“That’s quite a sad song, is it not?” Baekhyun called, leaning over the fence to try and look inside the barn.

Instantly, he heard a loud crashing noise and a curse that made him smile because people always seemed to stifle their language around him, claiming they’d taint him with such aggressive behavior.

Baekhyun just thought curse words were funny.

“Are you okay!” He called, more hazardly leaning over the fence.

Moments later he was greeted with a form walking out from the barn, a hand pressed into a head of brown curls.

Baekhyun frowned as he looked over the boy, he couldn’t be _too_ much older than him, but he was tall, ridiculously so with ears that poked out like that of a fairies, like from his stories.

But he’d never seen this boy before in his life, if he had he’d probably made him his friend instantly because there weren’t many others to play with on royal grounds.

“I.. hit my head.” The boy said, a pouting tone.

“Did I hurt you? Was it my fault?” Baekhyun asked, eyes slowly starting to gloss over as he thought that he’d hurt this boy.

_He’d never want to be my friend now._

“No I just- your highness!”

The boy knelt over at the waist, palms pressing together in a formal manner.

Baekhyun only frowned harder, “You know me?”

The boy peeked at him before shutting his eyes closed again, “Your highness, I believe the stories match you very well. Indeed.. fair and ethereal.”

“You.. you don’t need to do that,” Baekhyun sighed, “I just came to see the lambs.. can you let me in?”

“I cannot possibly let you come over here, it’s filthy. It will stain your skin.” 

The prince stomped his foot into the grass and crossed his arms, humphing, “Who are you to tell me no, sir!” 

The boy looked flustered and worried instantly, standing tall and walking a little closer, “Park family - I mean.. Parks, the stable keepers. My father is sick, I’m in charge of the barn now. Park Chanyeol, my prince.” 

“Well, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun stuck his bottom lip, “I’d like into the sheep’s cage now.” 

“Your-“

“Please!” He whined, widening his eyes to look up at Chanyeol, sniffing, “I.. I came all the way here! Nobody will let me outside! I just want to pet the lamb!”

Chanyeol sucked in a breath as he looked around, knowing how bad it would seem if someone looked.

It looked like he made the little prince cry.

“Okay.” 

Baekhyun sniffed into his palm, letting a few tears roll down his face, “R-Really?” 

“Yeah.” Chanyeol walked around the fence to get to the gate, pulling a small silver key from his coat pocket, “Come in, princeling, I'll take you to the lamb.” 

The little prince lit up, tugging his coat over his chest tighter as he ran into the open gate, giggling under his teary face.

“Just this way.”

Baekhyun followed Chanyeol into the barn before gasping and looking at the horses, “Wow! Sunshine is so big!”

“Who?”

“Sunshine!” Baekhyun cried, running up to a stall and peeking inside, “So pretty! I’ve never seen her before in person! I saw her run past my window once and I named her because she’s so pretty like sunshine!”

Chanyeol snorted and Baekhyun frowned.

“Well, your Sunshine is a male and his name is Shadow.” 

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out and scrunched his nose up, “Who named him! That’s _horrible!”_

He and Chanyeol burst into laughter when moments later the horse added his own input in the form of a loud noise and kicked at the hay in his stall.

“Perhaps you’re right!” Chanyeol laughed, “He _hates_ it!” 

The prince covered his mouth to stifle his giggles and ran towards Chanyeol who was holding open a metal gate, “How sad!”

When he walked towards the opened stall his mouth turned into a sad expression.

The baby sheep was sleeping, and even Baekhyun didn’t have the heart to wake the lamb up.

He sighed, grabbing the metal gate and slowly closing it.

“Didn’t you want to pet the lamb?” Chanyeol asked, wringing his hands in his shirt nervously as Baekhyun plopped down onto the dirty barn floor in the hay. “You shouldn’t sit on the floor, princeling.” 

Baekhyun huffed, crossing his arms, “The baby is asleep. I’m _sad,_ I love babies.” 

Chanyeol gave him a sad look before taking a seat on the ground across from him, scratching at a hole in his leather bottoms and eyeing the shiny gems that garnered Baekhyun.

_Pretty._

He didn’t know if he was talking about the clothing.

“I-I’m thirteen now, so I.. I started a different school this year. Do you.. go to school too?” 

Baekhyun peeked his eyes up, a tiny pout still on his face as he wrapped his arms around his knees, “I don’t go to school. I just have tutors and it’s just me. But it’s okay, when I turn twelve they said I could learn other things like.. plants and stars. I think it might be fun… maybe..”

 _That didn’t sound fun at all,_ Chanyeol wanted to say, but settled on nodding because it wasn’t his place to talk back to a royal.

“But- but..” Baekhyun perked up when he moved to sit on his knees, a small excited grin on his face, “But I learned lots of games! We can.. we can chase the chicke.. oh, it's a bit late. I.. I think we can play jacks then, if you want! I have some!” 

The small prince pulled a handful of tiny colorful jacks from his pocket, plopping them on the floor with a wide, hopeful grin.

_It was dark. It was very late. Too late to be playing._

But the prince looked so hopeful with an enchanting grin that Chanyeol nodded and watched Baekhyun squeak and shake his hands under his chin excitedly.

“Yay! We should be friends, Chanyeol! Do you want to be my friend!” 

_A poor stable boy did not belong hanging around the prince._

“We can… I can come play with you when it’s dark! Maybe.. maybe I can come help with the animals! I love them lots! I’ll brush all the horses and everything all by myself!”

 _Unrealistic,_ Chanyeol thought, but Baekhyun was shaking with excitement, eyes glittering and his pink mouth pulled up into a smile hopefully. 

He had no place hanging around a prince.

But the prince could choose to hang around a poor stable boy.

“I think I’d like to be your friend a lot.” 

Baekhyun looked very, very happy. “We’re going to be best friends!”

***

And best friends they were.

Chanyeol had Baekhyun _leeched_ onto him after that.

As soon as dark hit the small prince would come running out.

It took awhile for anyone to realize where Baekhyun was going, months, and when they finally did Chanyeol noticed many eyes following him even during the day.

_Are you friends with the prince?_

_Can you see if he’d like to be my friend too?_

Chanyeol began to realize what everyone’s infatuation with the youngest prince was, and it wasn’t his hilarious personality, it wasn’t the small pout when he didn’t get his way, and it wasn’t because he was very kind.

It was because Baekhyun was beautiful.

Physically beautiful.

He was a beautiful child, and Chanyeol didn’t really notice until he’d heard older people speaking of it, whispering of how his children would be pure angels.

Chanyeol had completely even forgotten Baekhyun could carry until that moment.

As far as he was concerned Baekhyun was just the little prince that followed him around like a second skin, that needed help stepping down things because he was too small, that gave Chanyeol a nasty scowl for teasing him or for forgetting that he was allowed to call him _Baekhyun_ \- not your highness.

Only then, nearly a year of friendship later, had he realized that Baekhyun was indeed a beautiful person.

He couldn’t forget it after that.

“Chanyeollie! You’re ignoring me!” 

A palm shoved his shoulder and Chanyeol startled, “Yeah? Sorry, what?” 

Baekhyun’s face was right in front of his, huffing and tossing a book onto the grass in front of where Chanyeol sat, “I said happy birthday! My parents gave me permission to invite you to the palace during daytime! Isn’t that wonderful? If you bring this bracelet - show the guards they’ll let you in whenever you want!” 

Chanyeol’s mouth dropped in shock, watching Baekhyun remove the jeweled bracelet from his own wrist to his, staring at the prince.

“And look!” Baekhyun continued, giggling as he dropped down into the dewy grass, “You said you wanted a photo book! The camera is in my room, I forgot it, but that’s okay because you can pick it up and we can play more inside! Look! I took a picture and put it in already.” 

Chanyeol _should_ be used to the prince's hyperactivity by now, be used to the nearly screech-like excited tone and the flipping of subjects.

But he also hadn’t gotten used to how _easily_ Baekhyun was to give things away.

Photo books and cameras cost a fortune, but even that hadn’t stopped the prince.

He wondered if the seller had gotten as choked up looking at Baekhyun's glittering smile as he did.

“Don’t you.. you like it?” 

Chanyeol gulped and moved to sit up on his knees and open the leather bound book.

There was one photo inside, on the first page and it was all blurry and shaky.

“What’s that?”

“Oh..” Chanyeol looked up to find Baekhyun looking sheepish, a slight redness to his ears, “I.. it’s supposed to be you.. see, there’s the barn, the fence, but I.. didn’t know how to use the camera, and I didn’t want to waste your film and redo it.. sorry.” 

“What?” Chanyeol gawked, “No! This is amazing! I-I’m so happy! Thank you, Baekhyun!”

He leaned over to grab the younger in a hug and could practically feel the happiness pool off Baekhyun at the move, because Chanyeol was _adamant_ about keeping their distance.

The most they’d touched was perhaps hands brushing when playing games.

“You’re my best friend Chanyeol! Happy fourteenth birthday!” 

Chanyeol held back more than he needed to, because the _last_ thing he needed right now was to confess a silly, hopeless crush on a prince.

“You’re my best friend too, princeling.” 

~~~~~~

Later that year, Chanyeol's father passed away after fighting a lung infection.

It had been the only time Baekhyun was allowed out in the sun, dressed to cover all of his skin and even a black veil to block his face.

They had the ceremony on the village docks, preferring a water send off over anything else.

But Baekhyun was _there_.

He’d cried and screamed and threatened to hurl himself down the stairs if they didn’t let him go, because it seemed everyone in the palace simply cared about his womb - not his feelings.

And he’d never met Chanyeol's father, he didn’t _need to_ in order to love the man. 

Perhaps he was mostly biased because he loved the son he created.

Baekhyun hated that when he arrived people rushed to gather, distracting from the funeral itself.

But he couldn’t do anything but let his guards push them away, unwilling to give these people a glance because it was _unfair_ , and he only wanted to see Chanyeol.

He’d spotted him on the edge of the docks, staring.

Baekhyun was glad he didn’t notice the commotion and squeezed through, a gloved hand hidden from the sun holding his cloak down and pushing through without word.

Because the only words he had to give were condolences to Chanyeol and his mother.

“Yeol.” He pressed his shoulder into the older teenager's side, “I came.” 

Chanyeol was crying. His eyes were raw and his nose was running, but he quickly started wiping his face with his hands as if Baekhyun hadn’t seen a thing.

He pretended he didn’t.

“Thought.. they said no.” 

“I convinced them.”

Baekhyun swallowed when he heard his guards behind them ordering others away if they weren’t here for the send off.

But Chanyeol didn’t so much as look behind them.

Baekhyun decided then that he hated to be royal, because even now he wasn’t able to fully comfort his loved ones without distraction.

The best he could do was curl his gloved hand around Chanyeol's and lean against his side.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol whispered under his breath.

“Tell your mother that the palace will be supporting her.” Baekhyun mumbled, “I’ve requested your and her complete funding since he was a palace employee. I-“

“But.. but they told my mother no, she tried to apply-“

Baekhyun shushed him softly, squeezing his hand and tilting his head a bit to look under his cloak, he didn’t know if Chanyeol could see him or not, but he could see Chanyeol. “I said yes. I can get away with anything if I threaten my physical health and womb, don't you know?” 

Usually, Chanyeol found Baekhyun’s tales of throwing fits with threats to harm himself humorous because it was the only way the prince could ever get his way.

But not today, and that was okay too.

“Will you be able to join my mother and I for dinner? It’s.. small, it won’t be anything grand, but I think.. she’d like to meet you.” 

Baekhyun never was one to care about either of those things, but sometimes misconceptions fell even between them, friends of over a year.

“I’m sure she’s beautiful, because her son is extraordinarily handsome.” 

Chanyeol blushed, but it could easily be ridden off as the redness of his face from tears.

***

Baekhyun had known the moment he saw Park Chanyeol that they’d be friends, he’d also known the moment that he saw the man he wanted to be _more_ than friends.

But, Chanyeol was a clumsy and oblivious mess.

And he somehow managed to have Baekhyun's heart since the prince was eleven years old.

“Honey, is your friend not coming today?” 

Baekhyun sighed under his breath, “I’ll see him tonight.” 

“You’re old enough now to be spending more time with suitors, Baekhyun, not running off to roll in mud. This is the third time this month you’ve trailed it inside. Isn’t that friend of yours older? Shouldn’t he be more mature?” 

Baekhyun's fingers clenched tightly around his fork. “Two years older, mother. He’s seventeen now.” 

He heard her hum and started sliding his chair out before she could say anything else.

Because he didn’t want to hear it.

Everyone claimed not to influence his decisions, that Baekhyun’s choice in a lover was all his own.

But it didn’t feel that way.

He felt that his mother and father looked slightly down on him for never wanting to hangout with anyone but Chanyeol, for ignoring suitors who asked for his attention, for still playing like a child even though he was fifteen.

It was obvious Chanyeol was his choice, even if he hadn’t brought it up at all.

The only ones in his family that didn’t seem to care were his brothers, and that probably had to do with their places and choice in lovers too.

Because Sehun’s was a prostitute Baekhyun had only met once - their parents hadn’t learned about it yet, but he knew it wouldn’t go over well. Luhan was _kind_ and his profession shouldn’t matter.

Not everyone can be as blessed to have been born into the royal family and to be wealthy.

It should hardly matter who Baekhyun married because he _wasn’t_ the next up to rule.

Minseok and Jongdae would take the crown soon enough, and Baekhyun was happy his best friend had found someone, even if he had been grossed out it was his brother.

At least Jongdae was technically in a royal position, so their marriage would go over with no issues.

Baekhyun knew Sehun wished his would too, and Junmyeon didn’t seem interested in more than learning political strategies.

Baekhyun hoped his choice would go over well, because he’d never allow a heartless prince to impregnate him.

Even if that’s what he knew his parents hoped for.

~~~~~~

“Chanyeol?” 

“Yes?” The older boy replied.

Baekhyun chewed his lip, moving his fingers down Chanyeol's arm to hold his hand, the older boy didn’t seem to think anything of it, sending him a smile and continuing their walk.

“Can you pick that apple for me?” He asked softly, nervousness present in his voice as he pointed at the tree they were walking towards.

“Of course, tiny.”

Baekhyun scowled slightly at that, because it wasn’t _his_ fault Chanyeol was so large.

Plus! The other was older too, Baekhyun would catch up!

.. hopefully.

“Chan?” 

“Baek.” Chanyeol snorted, releasing his hand to choose a good apple from the tree.

The prince licked his lips before taking a seat on the grass, looking across the yard and vaguely wondering why the knights were practicing after dark, but didn’t care enough to approach them.

He just didn’t want to lead them on as his mother would say. 

“Do you think I’m pretty?”

The older boy laughed instantly, snatching an apple off the tree and wiping it on his shirt, “What kind of question is that? Of course you are. All the kids in my class beg for me to take them here to visit you, to see you. I am blessed to be able to see you so closely, princeling.” 

That wasn’t really what Baekhyun wanted to hear, but he smiled anyway, accepting the apple Chanyeol dropped into his lap and watching the other boy sit down, “My mother yelled at me to go out and.. find a suitor,” He revealed, watching the others reaction. 

“You should.” 

Baekhyun’s heart dropped because he wanted Chanyeol to say something _more._

He sighed and turned the fruit between his fingers, pursing his lips.

“You’re of the age to begin courting, to accept another-“

 _I’ve been courting you since we were children,_ Baekhyun wanted to point out.

But it wasn’t _his_ place to court someone, it was his place to accept or reject an offer.

“Have you ever kissed someone?” 

Chanyeol’s face turned bright red, eyes widening and hair flopping over his eyes, “W-What? Why would you ask such a thing? That’s.. inappropriate, Baek.” 

“It’s not like I asked if you’d ever had sex,” Baekhyun scoffed, “My classes are _far_ more detailed. I can give you a book if you’d like-“

“Not all of us have purposes that are only for breeding.” 

Baekhyun’s mouth dropped, eyes pooling with tears as he looked at Chanyeol.

The other looked shaken by the words that had come from his mouth too, leaning over like he wanted to comfort Baekhyun, awkwardly opening and closing his mouth.

Baekhyun sniffed, “Glad you _feel_ that way.” He cried, standing to his feet.

Chanyeol grabbed his wrist, eyes watering because Baekhyun was sobbing, and they _never_ fought. “Baek-“

The prince yanked his arm away and ran, drawing the attention of the knights and gardeners still working this late.

Chanyeol saw them turn to stare at him and sighed, throwing a hand over his face.

_What the fuck is wrong with me._

***

To say Chanyeol was pissed would be an understatement.

But, it was his fault, so he was pissed at _himself_ and the sight he was blatantly watching.

He couldn’t blame Baekhyun at all.

The little prince was curious and he had been rude to him, but it’d been a week since they last spoke and he couldn’t deny how jealous he was.

Baekhyun was hanging out with knights which was _not_ something the prince usually did or preferred to do.

And the most Chanyeol watched the more self conscious he became as he was a mere stable worker.

He was sitting here _covered_ in hay and dirt from brushing the horses, leaning against the wood of the barn and feeling incompetent the more he watched.

Of course he should expect much from a friendship with a prince - a friendship was more than many, many people had with a royal, but Chanyeol couldn’t help but want more.

Now he was just pissed off because here he was standing covered in dirt and filth sweeping outside the barn for the millionth time just as an excuse.

He didn’t _trust_ knights and knew Baekhyun didn’t either.

So why was he standing so close to the knights? Being closed in by them? 

Baekhyun hated too many eyes on him, he said it was uncomfortable knowing _what_ he was, who he was. 

The rarity of his reproduction.

It made Chanyeol frown and watch closer.

The prince didn’t even seem to notice him watching, but he _did_ look uncomfortable.

He had arms wrapped around himself and wasn’t even speaking, just simply nodding along to whatever the knights were laughing over his head about. 

The entire kingdom was aware of his fertility, of course they were, but it was no excuse for the hand Chanyeol watched be placed just about the prince's bottom.

The prince was of age to experiment now, he was in control of his own choices and behavior.

But there was no excuse for the knight to try and take advantage of that, pressing into Baekhyun’s side despite the fact the _prince_ had to be the one to make advancements first.

Chanyeol saw Baekhyun gently push off the hand, looking small in between the group of three, but the knight laughed it off and cupped his face in a way that the stable worker _knew_ was inappropriate.

To _kiss_ Baekhyun without his permission… Chanyeol couldn't imagine and his feet started taking him over before he could say a thing, only he _had no_ authority over the knights.

None at all, and he saw Baekhyun was having trouble pushing them away.

Chanyeol did the first he could think of and ran to Sehun whom was always found at this time of night bringing his lover around the grounds because his parents were well asleep.

The prostitute was a sweet person, so Chanyeol had no qualms interrupting, out of breath and nearly dropping to his knees because of how quickly he’d jolted around the grounds to the nearby apple trees to find the elder prince.

It wasn’t hard, Luhan’s laughter carried.

“Your majesty! Prince Sehun! Prince!” Chanyeol screamed and hurried through the trees, “Your majesty, prince Baekhyun is being harassed!”

Sehun looked extremely confused, a hand around Luhan’s waist as he frowned at Chanyeol, “What? Why aren’t you with my brother?”

“Never mind that! Your highness, he’s being harassed and that’s misconduct! Please! I know if I intervene the knights will-“

 _“Knights?”_ The prince scrunched up his face in irritation, “Knights are not allowed to speak with Baekhyun due to influence.” 

Chanyeol huffed out a tired breath from running, leaning onto his knees, “Prince Sehun. He's being coerced into unacceptable circumstances.” 

He knew that it wasn’t their business to monitor Baekhyun’s behavior with other men, it wasn’t their business to monitor _anything_ Baekhyun was attempting to do intimately.

But it _hadn’t looked_ intimate and it hadn’t seemed Baekhyun was interested in advancing more than conversation at all.

 _“Unacceptable,”_ Sehun hissed, swiftly bypassing around Chanyeol, raging a _storm._

The plus of Chanyeol finding the second youngest prince was _definitely_ the fact Sehun was just as angry as a royal could be.

He was stuck in his ideas and even if he, in the past, was told to be aggressive and rude he _always_ had high expectations for things he deemed inappropriate.

Messing with the youngest prince was _highly_ inappropriate and nearly universally agreed to be criminal behavior.

Perhaps Chanyeol was just getting worked up in hopes the swiftest punishment would be held for the knights harassment.

But, Baekhyun was the _youngest_ and not even arguably the most special of all the princes, he _was_ the most special, the one to be protected the most and carefully.

He wasn’t the same as his elder brothers whom started promiscuous adventures at young teenagers, because Baekhyun had _risks_ to consider.

The only thing right now that relieved Chanyeol as he rushed behind Sehun was the fact that the prince had _all_ the power. He had every right to enact swift and harsh punishments for coercing the prince, but he didn’t have to worry about Sehun not doing right.

Because Baekhyun’s cloak was being tugged over his shoulder by the time they arrived back, his pale and untouched shoulder and collarbone exposed because it was summer and beneath his cloak he often wore thin garments to fight the heat since being unallowed to show much skin even at night. 

Chanyeol couldn't hear what was going on, only saw Baekhyun’s eyes widened in fear as he was jostled between the three knights.

Luhan grabbed his wrist and it was a _grand_ idea given Chanyeol _could_ be punished for acting against a knight and he was willing to be put on trial for protecting the princeling.

But he didn’t have to because Sehun walked over and was swiftly punching one of the knights square in the jaw, and even _then_ Chanyeol wished he could go closer to see what was happening and being said because Sehun wasn’t yelling and that in itself was more a cause for concern as he grasped another knights face demeaningly, using his power to show the men they had _none._

“Baekhyun..” 

Chanyeol watched as Sehun grasped his brother's cheek but not nearly as harsh as he had the knights, whispering something with obvious concern before kissing his head and sending him off in their direction.

Baekhyun was a strong prince, he didn’t cry, he didn’t look sad. 

He looked _disappointed,_ and Chanyeol understood it was because the other had way too much hope for people.

When he _shouldn’t._

Baekhyun had never experienced such things before, he had grown too sheltered and trusted guards and others to watch after him.

When the truth was there were many people that would easily take advantage of his womb if given a chance to place hands on him.

“Baekhyun, Baek..” 

“Honey, come here, sweetheart.” Luhan cooed and released his arm to pull the boy into his arms, stroking his cheek softly and Chanyeol knew if anyone could relate to Baekhyun’s fears at the moment it was a prostitute that only did so to _survive._

He knew he should leave because he’d done what he could to help at the moment, but he couldn’t find it in him too.

“You are so lucky Chanyeol came to find us, sweetheart,” Luhan murmured as he tugged the prince's cloak over his shoulder and beneath his chin.

How Luhan could feel so absolutely _free_ and not scared to touch a royal this way - to embrace Baekhyun without care and soothe him as a parent would Chanyeol could _never_ understand that freeness, and given their circumstances Luhan was just as lowly as he was.

“I would have hated for your youth to have been taken such a way.” The prostitute whispered with an empathetic tone, “To touch our young bearer, disgusting.” 

Baekhyun looked sad then, as if such his position before had only just occurred to him, eyes flickering over to where Sehun was now calling for guards to likely dungeon the knights until their hearing. 

His eyes flickered with something akin to _fear_ and it was something the prince had never shown on his expression before. 

_Too protected._

“I.. Chanyeol called for Sehun?” 

“I did,” The stable worker mumbled, wiping dirt off of his hands onto his pants as normally he’d clean off before seeing the prince, but he had not had the opportunity. “I worried when they began to feel your clothing, such touch is so inappropriate given your stance and s-“

He didn’t get to finish as Baekhyun was launching into his chest only he wasn’t crying.

But Chanyeol felt it was a silent cry and wrapped his arms around him anyway despite his filth, despite his _status._

Right now he was only a boy comforting his best friend.

***

“If it is not Chanyeol then it is nobody!” The youngest prince screamed in the dead of night to his parents, the couple sitting up in their bed and looking utterly shocked at the intrusion.

His mother yawned before sighing, “It is late, do you really need to do this now?”

Baekhyun gritted his teeth, his face a light red as he stomped a bare foot and caused his nightgown to flutter around his hips, “You told me by sixteen to have a choice! That is mine!” 

“Dear, can we debate this later?” 

“There is _no_ debate!” The prince said firmly, “You are accepting of him starting this moment or I will _never_ give children no matter how many princes you bring, no matter how many men you force me to- I will _refuse_ their children.” 

“Your tantrum and lies about causing your body harm only worked when you were a child,” His father sighed, “Surely you’ve learned to say such violent things over your gift is cruel.” 

Baekhyun scoffed, “They are not lies. Do I _look_ like I am playing? I won’t accept anyone else, you’re accepting from this moment on or shall I run away and sell myself off, because you not allowing me to choose on my own is practically the same thing. How about that, father? Shall I whore myself off only to lesser class men starting now?”

_“We get your point, Baekhyun. It’s your choice now.”_

  
***

Chanyeol always felt inadequate as he walked into the palace.

He always felt judged by all, even the servants, even the maids.

Most definitely by the King and Queen.

But he came anyway, he came dressed nicely in a silk tunic tucked into his best cotton bottoms. It wasn’t _totally nice,_ but it was all he could do - all he could afford.

And even after so many years he always got the most odd looks when he flashed his bracelet to the guards in order to be let in.

One that spoke of a reminder of his status, of what he was and in a way it said _you should know your place._

He’d never even spoken to the King and Queen before, but in order to go to Baekhyun’s room he had to pass by the dining table, bowing as low as his spine would allow to the royals at the table.

Baekhyun wasn’t one for more than invading the kitchen whenever he so wanted, so he wasn’t surprised the sixteen year old was no longer here.

“Chanyeol!” Junmyeon pulled out from his seat and Chanyeol flustered, bowing insistently and hoping the other wouldn’t make a big deal of his appearance.

It seemed otherwise though as the second eldest pulled him into his side, not minding their height difference, “Happy birthday, we’ve prepared a gift for you and your mother! What a special day, eighteen years! How incredible!” 

Chanyeol shuffled under the stares of the King and Queen mostly, he tried not to look at them because he was more familiar with the princes and future King rather than the current couple.

“Thank you, your highness. Thank you. I-I am positive it is more than I deserve.” 

“Nonsense. We have many surprises for you, dear!” Jongdae chirped from the table, his ring sparkling on his finger as he rested his hand on his fiancés shoulder, “Two seats at our table, beside Baekhyun of course. Your mother would love to see a royal wedding, would she not?” 

Chanyeol’s mouth dropped, his expression pulling together in both confusion and fear as he felt overwhelmed.

 _Him?_ At a royal wedding? 

“I.. I..” 

“Baekhyun has told us of her condition,” The Queen spoke up and Chanyeol was quick to acknowledge her even if his hands shook, “We will be sending a carriage approximately three hours prior to help with dressing and a ride. It’s no worry, it’s best we incorporate her in the wedding before her old age becomes her. I must admit to feeling the fatigue of age myself, son.” 

Chanyeol gulped, his eyes shaking with watering tears as he was unsure what to say, to reply.

What in the world was going on? 

What was happening?

A _poor_ family to attend such an important event must be a different world of preposterousness.

“Run off to Baekhyun, Chanyeol. We will be cleansing the room and making sure her stay afterwards is clean and she will have the most comfortable of outfits prepared with no fuss.” Minseok assured, a paper resting beside his plate of food as he read it over without looking up from it, “We will send the two of you breakfast.” 

Stiffly, Chanyeol nodded and started towards the stairs when a clear of a throat occurred and he turned to the noise.

The King was standing, palms resting on his wife’s shoulders and if Chanyeol had to guess, the eldest three princes looking at him were _warning_ looks _._

“Son. We’d like to thank you for intervening during the assault months prior. The kingdom is full of gratitude and we’d like to assure you that the knights have been stripped of badges and removed from royal grounds. We are confident in your ability to watch over our youngest, even if differences are between us.” 

Chanyeol didn’t know what to do, so he didn’t do _anything_ but whisper, “The prince was in trouble, so I helped. Thank you, your highness.” 

But he was sure they saw his tears as he turned to continue up the stairs with a hand shaking against the hand railing.

Even as servants ran past him to go about their duties he _still_ couldn’t shake the feeling of confusion and also.. _happiness_ as he approached Baekhyun’s room.

Of course he should knock, but in his state he just tossed the door open and found the prince resting on his bed, a book over his chest.

Chanyeol thought he looked best like this, no cloak covering his shoulders and hiding away the curves of his form, a sleep shirt still resting loosely on his figure.

“Yeol!” Baekhyun smiled and tossed his book into the floor, “Happy birthday, lovely! I’ve prepared a basket to be sent to your house, I’m unsure if you’ve seen it yet, but there were many fruits! Nevermind that, look at the bedding I’ve made you!”   
  


  
***

“Are you too cool? I’m worried you may be too cold.” Baekhyun fussed, laying a warm towel onto the woman’s head. “The healer will be arriving as soo-“

A warm palm reached out to grasp his fingers, squeezing weakly but enough for him to close his mouth, “I’m an old woman, I am elderly, darling, don’t you worry. I am unused to these sorts of events.” 

Baekhyun was still worried though.

Of course he was when he’d been dancing with Chanyeol's mother to the soft music of the wedding occurring near the meadows of the castle, on the grounds with many visiting the palace as it was a rare occasion for peasants to be allowed in.

But to greet the new King and Queen, they were allowed to gift Minseok and Jongdae and wish them health on this special occasion.

But she’d felt frail, Baekhyun had carefully helped her through the crowd and palace with his guards blocking swarms and people attempting to see beneath his cloth covering.

It was white today, enough to give a vague idea of his features.

He still preferred he didn’t have to wear it.

“I am afraid.. Chanyeol may become depressed should he lose you so soon..” Baekhyun admitted softly, “I am still sending a healer here as soon as I can find one, I’ll let you sleep until morning though.” 

“What a sweet boy,” She whispered, petting his cheek as he’d removed the covering as soon as indoors and out of view of roaming townspeople, “My boy will do well with you, will you bring me many grandchildren?” 

Baekhyun smiled at the thought, leaning down to begin removing the jewels from her hair even if she’d looked beautiful in a royal dress and their servants had done well dressing her in a purple gown so different from the tan and thin dresses she normally wore on the few occasions he’d seen her.

“I am trying.” 

“Chanyeol is a bit dull, so maybe just stop chasing him and tell him he needs to give you children or you will no longer find interest in him.” 

The prince shook with laughter at that, moving off the bed in order to remove her shoes, “He hardly speaks to me about… my abilities when I mention it. I have tried many times to mention children and he doesn’t seem to understand I mean with him, and soon. I hope you will be well enough to hold a baby when I am able to convince him.” 

“Let us hope it comes soon then,” The elderly woman murmured, “You’re old enough and ready to give me grandchildren, but he refuses to acknowledge my age and health. And even more so he doesn’t acknowledge your interest in him. Love is blind, but I’m concerned that my son may just be slower than acceptable.” 

Baekhyun snickered and found her anger towards Chanyeol's obliviousness perhaps even more than his own irritation with the other, but she was correct.

He _was_ nearly seventeen and was ready to carry children as soon as possible. His body was ready and he was ready to carry and gift the kingdom an heir.

Truthfully, he wasn’t even concerned with marriage at the moment, he didn’t care if some would look down on his choice to have a child first because the overwhelming support that would ring through the kingdom because of his pregnancy would be _much_ more than a few disapproving glimpses.

It was all anyone had been waiting for since he was merely eight years old after all. 

“Run back to the celebration, darling. I just need some rest.” She patted his side softly, smoothing hands over the silk of his white and purple clothing.

“I will still be sending a healer first thing in the morning, and you must be dazed to think I will allow you to be sent home. Chanyeol told me of the mold growing in your room and we are not letting an infection occur, mother.” 

The elderly woman just smiled softly, bringing his hand to her lips to kiss his knuckles, “Even if I don’t make it to see grandchildren, I am glad to spend my days in a place so grand.” 

Baekhyun couldn't verbally respond to that, because he had no idea of the future and what was to come, so he just smiled tensely and leaned down to kiss her hair.

He watched a moment longer but it did seem she was tired and just needed some rest.

It was a long night for her he supposed, quickly pulling covers over her and rushing out the room.

A healer would come in the morning, he would make sure of it, but it was true he needed to appear more at the wedding or else questions would be raised.

“Oh- oh, fu-“ Chanyeol rushed right into him just in the doorway, grabbing his forearms to steady him, “I was just going to find you, have you seen my mother?” 

“I put her to bed,” Baekhyun smiled before pulling his veil over his head, smoothing his hand down the man's arm to grab his hand, “Come. She’s sleeping and I’ve convinced her to see a healer.” 

Chanyeol looked devastating in a good way tonight.

Royal clothing fit him so well no matter the style of his outfit was more a knight's style of suit with large shoulders and a tight fitting coat rather than a flowing suit as Baekhyun wore.

The color white certainly fit him and his hair had been cut to expose his neck and ears.

Baekhyun couldn't remember him looking this grown ever, not with his normal work clothes that were covered in grime and his messy hair.

Truthfully, either style fit Chanyeol, and Baekhyun was happy to pull him with him outside and to be seen by thousands with him even as guards latched onto his back.

He felt a hand tug on his white cloak to his left and jolted into Chanyeol's side before a guard was pushing people away.

The man's arm came to rest around his waist instead of holding his hand and Baekhyun preferred the closeness and the lesser risk of him being yanked by frantic civilians crazed by the idea of him.

He was wanted, yes. Definitely. It was undeniable that many wanted a glimpse of him and to feel the skin rumored to be as soft as a child’s as it had never been exposed to sunlight and was lotioned with herbs and creams after bathing.

Many ideas swirled around about the possibilities of his rumored beauty and what shape his features held.

It must be hard to describe a person rarely seen in daylight.

“Your mother will stay in the palace,” Baekhyun whispered, grasping Chanyeol's arm to stop him before turning to rest his hands on the man's shoulders.

He was forcing him into a dance, but if the other seemed to mind it only showed in his nervous glance at people over Baekhyun’s shoulder before his hands placing carefully around his waist. 

“For what?”

“For her health. Don’t worry, of course you are welcomed to stay also. Maybe I am assuming too quickly, but I also believe the next in line for your position is an older man with experience-“

Chanyeol frowned at him in confusion, “My position? Princeling, I have no idea what you’re saying. You’re speaking of a home in the palace and a new job? I have… _Baek,_ what are you doing? You have a kind heart, I know this, but I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re saying.” 

Baekhyun swallowed hard and wanted to remove the veil from his face in order for Chanyeol to see the genuinity on his face, to see the _affection_ in his eyes.

Since age eleven he _knew_ the boy covered in hay had to be it.

“I.. I want you in the palace and behind walls for safety, love. I worry about your health, your mother's health. I worry about _many_ things, and I’m afraid you working long hours in the heat and sun is dampening your health.. I.. I don’t want to lose you young like your father, Chanyeol.” 

If Chanyeol understood what he was getting at, if he understood anything at _all_ Baekhyun was trying to say he didn’t show it more than a hand crawling down to his hip much _lower_ than royal dancing.

It made Baekhyun gasp a bit as he’d never practiced this dancing during tutoring, it was always _stiff_ and unemotional sways.

It didn’t feel burdensome with Chanyeol.

“Are you warm underneath that?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun saw him do a dip of his head as if attempting to see more clearly through the cloth.

“It’s hard to breathe sometimes,” The prince admitted, “Perhaps I’m just growing too old to be doing this,” He teased.

“I want you to see the sun one of these days. I’m sure Minseok is willing to change rules for you now.” 

Baekhyun hummed in agreement, fingers skimming over the nape of Chanyeol's neck before abruptly the man stopped and released his hips.

The prince was willing to argue with him in order to keep being held, but instead Chanyeol was gripping the end of his veil with a worried look, “It’s not sunny anymore, but perhaps revealing your face to the audience _isn’t_ such a bad thing now. Traditions be damned if you cannot live happily.” 

It wasn’t normal for Chanyeol to speak outright against traditions or anything of the sort, even _less_ for him to suggest something so intensely.

Baekhyun grinned and nodded a bit, “Small steps, but maybe Minseok will allow the sun soon enough. Perhaps after a child is born.” 

Chanyeol didn’t respond to that, but he did pull his veil over his head and Baekhyun sucked in a deep breath as he heard people begin murmuring and gawking at the sudden change.

He didn’t think many could even see his face at this angle, but he heard one of his guards calling for more.

It didn’t matter when Chanyeol was pulling him in and cupping his face against his firm chest anyways, a rough thumb smoothing over the soft skin on his temple. “Your parents cannot complain much if you are still hidden.” 

“I don’t care much for others' opinions of us anyway.”

***

Things _did_ change.

Baekhyun no longer required a face covering when outside at public events - not at nighttime that was.

Still, during the day Minseok was worried about his skin suddenly becoming burned because of it's lack of being in the rays. 

The churches very much did not like these sudden changes, the religious leaders went as far as to claim it was promiscuous for the child bearer to be without a covering while walking the streets with _guards,_ or waving from inside a carriage with his own brothers.

It was hardly promiscuous even if they claimed Baekhyun was a hazard to leave exposed because of his beauty, but it wasn’t as if the teenager could _help_ that he was seen as that.

Truly, he had felt offended at their claims as how was it that others didn’t have to cover their faces, but he did and suddenly he was a sinner to _seduce_ people? 

Thankfully, his eldest brother wasn’t one to take the church's words into heart even if his parents had tried to intervene and had even called Minseok _ignorant_ for ignoring the religious grounds of Baekhyun’s exposing features.

Baekhyun was _tired_ of hiding though, he was tired of the abuse he’d been faced at a young age, always told to cover up, always told he was seducing people even as a child. 

Always told _what to do._

The healers said his skin was sensitive to the sun, and until he built up a tolerance direct sunlight wasn’t advised - _but_ they’d come to a deal that Baekhyun could spend a few minutes a day in beams of light by windows if the other found any from within the castle. 

And that was exactly how Chanyeol found him although the beam was _hardly_ there anymore as the sun was nearly gone.

And the _circumstances_ were not what he expected.

“What are you doing standing there?” The seventeen year old giggled and rolled into his side as if nothing was amiss, “Cat got your tongue, my love?”

 _“Baekhyun..”_ Chanyeol warned, face ablaze at the situation and endearment, turning his head to pointedly look away from the prince in the bathtub and fiddling with his sleeve, “The servant said you kicked her from bathing you and requested me.” 

Baekhyun laughed at his shyness, skin dripping with bubbles as he shifted to sit in the middle of the tub, “I need help.” 

His tone suggested he _didn’t_ need any help at all, and he’d only kicked out a woman _assigned_ to him moments before.

Chanyeol knew it was the youngers way of forcing him to him, because he knew he always came if he was requested, but it didn’t stop him from blushing as he walked over to kneel beside the tub.

“How’s your mother?”

“The healers said the pneumonia is healing well.” 

Baekhyun smiled and leaned over the edge of the tub, face pink from the waters warmth and expression fond, “I am so relieved, lovely.” 

Chanyeol swallowed hard as the expression threatened him to take what he didn’t feel was right, but Baekhyun was less than shy about their relationship status.

Courting wasn’t really what they were doing, not anymore at least, because Chanyeol had _tried_ to do that and Baekhyun looked offended as he stated they’d been over that bump for _years._

It hadn’t occurred to the worker that what Baekhyun had been doing was courting all these years, but his grabby hands and gifts made more sense.

“Will you be finding something else you love now to do?” 

“I visited Sunlight and I’m afraid I just can’t stop going to the fields, I’m thinking of taking up something out there.”

Baekhyun frowned guiltily and Chanyeol knew it was because the other found it sad to have requested he not work the stables anymore, but that wasn’t the issue at all, the only thing he truly missed was the animals and he could visit them anytime.

He just hadn’t thought the manual labor for just one person was enough, and when expressing that he was overly glad Jongdae had hired more people to work there because they certainly could use the jobs more than _him._

At least now they could because he and his mother were perfectly content to be doted on, and it seemed like the royals appreciated his outlook on civilian life very much so because Junmyeon looked interested in finding more jobs for disabled workers.

He had a voice now, and Chanyeol couldn't thank Baekhyun enough other than by loving and taking care of him.

Even if it had taken this many years to believe such a thing was possible for a man like him.

“I will be working with Junmyeon to expand the economy and learn about politics,” Chanyeol murmured, “That and knights were the only things I had interest in, but I supposed that perhaps fighting wasn’t a good job because of our future plans..”

Baekhyun gasped a bit, nodding quickly as he leaned over to grab Chanyeol's chin with wet fingers, “I would be too afraid for you if you left to fight or calm issues in the village, there've been many knights lost because of a seemingly simple incident. Please don’t scare me, handsome.” 

Chanyeol just smiled and turned to grab a bottle of oil from the side of the tub, pouring some onto his palm before running it over Baekhyun’s arm softly, “No need to worry, princeling.” 

The prince grinned prettily, hair falling wetly over his forehead as he shifted to lean against the tub, forcing his chest to rise out of the water a bit with a bite of his lip as he curled his toes on the edge of the porcelain.

Chanyeol pointedly didn’t look at much even if his eyes wanted to betray him, but it was nerve racking to see Baekhyun so underdressed even if they had the same _parts_ externally.

Baekhyun was inexcusably beautiful.

“Will you let me clean you after?”

Chanyeol jerked back in surprise, eyes widening in confusion, “I think I misheard.” 

The prince laughed and turned to grab the oil bottle from his palm, skin shining from the water and the slickness of the oils, “Please get in here.” 

He was still attempting to process that Baekhyun was _naked_ in front of him and covered only with bubbles and water, let alone his words.

_“Unless you don’t want me that is.”_

Chanyeol was standing up to shred his clothing instantly, because of course that wasn’t something he wanted the prince to think because even if the younger giggled at his frantic action, he knew the other to be insecure because it’d taken him so many years just to _realize_ his affection for the other.

He wasn’t shy of his body, it was well toned from all the years of work and contrasted harshly against the paleness of Baekhyun’s and the softness of his skin. 

It was a gorgeous contrast.

“Lovely,” He heard the younger coo and it made him more confident to slide into the tub opposite the smaller, his knees bent in order not to intrude on Baekhyun’s space too much but the porcelain tub was _huge._

“Who am I to have such nice things?” Baekhyun teased, shifting onto his knees with fingers covered in oils as he scooted closer.

Chanyeol had half a mind to tell him he was being far from appropriate, but he was reminded the one time he’d done that it resulted in days of no contact and that he couldn’t handle _now_ as he did then.

Because Baekhyun was no longer simply a friend with power. 

But his lover; officially so now that word had spread of their contact at the wedding. 

“The prince of course.” 

“I don’t want to be _the_ prince when I’m with you though.” 

“Why is that?” 

Baekhyun smiled shyly, shuffling close enough his knees hit Chanyeol's inner thighs before he was trailing hands over his collarbones sweetly, “Because I can feel when you get nervous because of it. I don’t want you to see me as the country's prince, but _your_ prince instead _.”_

Pure astonishment filled Chanyeol as he quickly realized this must have been something Baekhyun worried over a lot - their feelings and his own influence on him.

But there was nothing happening that Chanyeol _didn’t want to happen._

“My princeling,” He assured, placing a hand on Baekhyun’s spine and gently pulling him closer, “No need to worry. You worry so much, of course I feel purely for you and you only. It just took me much longer to notice, little one.” 

It relaxed Baekhyun more and made him blush, leaning into strong arms so much so his front pressed against the others, arms encasing Chanyeol's neck as he settled between his legs as if belonging there. “I can only worry so long about your love before I can’t handle it any longer.” 

“Do I need to repeat it often?”

“Perhaps it would help.” 

Chanyeol chuckled at the mischievous expression on the prince's face as he peered up at him from his chest, “I do love you, Baekhyun. I will be more obvious from now on.” 

“Will you scream it to others that you have me and claim me as yours?”

“If that’s what you want.” 

Baekhyun beamed and sat back with a slippery hand on Chanyeol's chest and pressed a soft kiss onto his mouth, nothing more than the gentle pecks so rarely shared between them, “I want that.” 

Chanyeol laughed and pulled him closer to him, running a hand up his neck to cup his face as he pressed a longer kiss to his mouth.

“I want your children soon,” He heard the younger whisper dazedly, fingers resting in the indent of Chanyeol's collarbone, “I want to have them and show that I am yours. I no longer want people to think I am for the taking.” 

_“Don’t say such seductive things while seated on my lap unless you want to start now, beautiful.”_

“That’s truly why I said it now.” Baekhyun admitted against his lips.

***

“What is it, my dear?” 

Baekhyun laughed under his breath, fingers clutching the soft fabric full of writing as he shifted against the headboard.

Chanyeol raised a silent brow at his giggle, a towel around his neck from his bath although a few drops of water still rolled down his front. “Baekhyun, what is it now?”

“Just some endearments.” The prince giggled and pulled a soft pillow towards his chest, stomach pressing into the material. 

The elder gave the prince a blank look at his antics, but Baekhyun did like to tease and see if he could spare a reaction when things like this happened.

When his lover was asked to dance at balls and when he received the most expensive of offers for himself.

Too bad for them, as Baekhyun was much too interested in Chanyeol to favor any one of the other princes or kings that only wanted him for his womb.

Said womb that was _already_ hiding a little secret that they wanted to hold onto a bit longer.

“Some _endearments,”_ Chanyeol scoffed, silk pajama bottoms reflecting the lantern light as he removed his towel only to come towards the bed with a soft scowl on his lips, “If these endearments are making you smile like this, I’ll have to have words with the writer.” 

“I’m laughing, not enjoying,” Baekhyun corrected, a hand resting by his lips to stifle giggles as he enjoyed Chanyeol's jealousy more than he should. 

The elder playfully rolled his eyes at that, laying on the other side of the bed to grab the letter from Baekhyun’s soft hand and rolling onto his front in order to let the prince snuggle into his side more comfortably.

Baekhyun wasn’t one to ignore such an opportunity and was smiling prettily as he scooted to press his cheek to Chanyeol's shoulder blade, the small curve of his belly resting along the elders side at his ribs. 

_“The moons have been telling me every night of your features, how holy and innocent they are. To think that someone so special could be born from Byun kingdom is unexpected, but now you are of age to wed and my dreams show me enchanting images of yo-“_ Chanyeol stopped reading when Baekhyun started laughing into his skin, the elder growing more annoyed as his eyes scanned rather inappropriate words.

He scoffed and tossed it off of the bed, such a reaction that made Baekhyun squeak with laughter and rest palms beneath his stomach to support his belly. 

“This is so… so-“

“Sweet?”

 _“Disgusting!”_ Chanyeol cried, shifting onto his hip to cup laughing cheeks and look at Baekhyun as if he was crazed, “How dare someone try to fantasize of someone they’ve never seen!”

“But are they wrong?” Baekhyun giggled and smirked, chewing his lip, “Are my hips not wide enough child bearing or my bre-“

 _“Enough.”_ Chanyeol hissed, leaving Baekhyun to burst with laughter once again and clutch his arm. “You are much more than _dirty letters._ I can’t believe this was approved for you to read! If I ever see this _Sire Kibum_ again, I will make sure they know you’re very much loved and not nearly as innocent as you lead on.” 

“Oh?” Baekhyun blinked flirtatiously, eyes shaped like crescents as he smiled, “Is that jealousy I hear?”

“Hardly.” 

Baekhyun laughed as Chanyeol was not good at hiding envy or anger even if he could pretend that his expression wasn’t angry. 

“Truly!” Chanyeol cried defensively, pressing a shushing finger to try and stifle the prince's laughter but it only made Baekhyun laugh more and kiss along the digit. “How can I be jealous of something I have?” 

At that, Baekhyun settled a bit as Chanyeol was right to claim as much. He was rarely wrong anyway.

Still, he had an annoyed quirk to his brow and the prince found it cute, cheeks a light pink from laughing so much as he leaned up to kiss the elders mouth gently. “Of course, my love. There’s no need.” 

Chanyeol’s brow softened a bit before he was gently shifting Baekhyun onto his back in order to rest over him, hovering rather than placing any pressure due to the smallest of bumps pressing into his abdomen as he caged the younger beneath him. 

“Plus, such words don’t mean anything if they are thoughtless,” Chanyeol added, combing Baekhyun’s hair from his face and pressing a kiss to a recently developed freckle on his nose, proof of new adventures in the sun. 

Baekhyun closed his eyes with a content grin, working hands between their bodies in order to press his own over his stomach. “How so?”

“I could say those things, and they’d mean much more,” The elder claimed, “Me saying them while kissing you and while you carry our baby would be much more endearing than a stranger with an obsession for birth, correct? My beautiful princeling, I feel the sun is brighter when you’re in it.” 

The prince blushed a beat red because of course it meant more to hear such sweet things from his _love_ rather than a mere stranger.

Not to mention Chanyeol didn’t normally coo such endearing things. Compliments and adoration, of course, but he wasn’t the best when it came to more royal expressions and metaphors of affection.

He tried and it was much more than Baekhyun could ask for. 

“You’re flustered.” 

“It’s your fault,” Baekhyun complained with a soft pout, earning a kiss to his cheekbone for such a sweet look. 

Chanyeol just grinned triumphantly and shifted to lay beside him in order to find the prince's hands that lay over his stomach.

“It’s the truth that you’re prettiest in the sun, because your smile deserves to see the light.” 

Baekhyun smiled and removed a hand in order to pet the mess of curls from Chanyeol's face in order to press a peck to his forehead, pulling him to rest his cheek onto his chest that way he could kiss his lover's head whenever he wanted. “This is the reason I never gave up hope in you.” 

“What reason?” Chanyeol asked, palm stroking over his hidden pregnancy as he tilted his head to look up at Baekhyun.

“Because even without knowing, you give so much affection. My heart is running too quickly, my love.”   
  


***

“Baekhyun! If you don’t listen to me then I’m afraid I’ll _have_ to lock you in!”

The prince mentioned laughed in disbelief, twisting around with the bundle in his arms to turn towards his lover who was storming angrily behind him, “You dare to lock me up?”

Chanyeol at first sent an unimpressed look which lasted only a moment before he sighed and quickly rushed to catch up, “Beauty, it's been merely a week, let me take him before you hurt yourself.” 

“Mother wants to see!” The prince whined, pouting his lips up at the taller irritably, “My love, your mother has to see him first, my brothers have already invaded and it’s unfair when I promised her she could hold him first.” 

The taller sighed, grabbing his chin in two fingers before pressing a long kiss onto his mouth that was responded to instantly.

Baekhyun mellowed out within a moment of soft kisses, arms rocking softly in order to keep the bundle in them sleeping peacefully.

“What she doesn’t know will not hurt,” Chanyeol soothed, petting his cheek gently, “Now let me hold him; the healers specifically said not to exert yourself, my darling, and I’d rather you be upset with me than do so.” 

The prince sighed as if exasperated in every sense of the word, passing over the newborn. 

“Just know, I am still not happy with you.” 

Chanyeol laughed quietly, patting the baby’s bottom as he shifted him to rest against his collarbone, “Why? Because I’ve told you to wait before trying to have more children, or because you cannot go running amok right now?” 

Baekhyun blushed and gently smacked his arm, “Don’t pretend I’m some crazy person for wanting love from you.” 

“Most people don’t want to even see the other after childbirth, and you were speaking of more immediately after.” 

The prince stomped with a whine, turning to continue on with a bit of speed in his step.

It was no match for someone with legs as long as Chanyeol's though and the man merely chuckled as he ventured down the stairs, hands bouncing the baby even when a small gurgle sounded.

“There’s my nephew! Come to me-“

Baekhyun laughed and pushed Sehun out of the way, “Stop _hogging_ him, Chanyeol and I are going to visit his mother, so if you _please.”_ He shooed, pointing the other way.

Everyone was quite surprised with Sehun's interest in the baby, leaving the palace a bit baffled that out of all of the brothers it was the one with the most extreme temper and interests.

Minseok was far too busy other than swift visits and Junmyeon had more interest in those he could rant to about issues than a baby that mostly drooled everywhere.

Even then, they still all found time to come and see the baby, even if Baekhyun whined at being woken up to cooing over the crib beside their bed.

“Oh, but Luha-“

“Luhan can see him in a few minutes,” Baekhyun hushed, “Stop being so needy, go find other things to do.” 

Sehun's brow twitched in annoyance at being ordered around, it always did, but unlike if it were anyone else he merely huffed and turned to walk back to his seat without a word.

Everyone was a little sweet on the child bearer it seemed, likely even more so because of the blessing he gave the kingdom.

The pile of gifts they had been finding at the palace gates was proof enough of that sentiment.

A baby whining burst through the dining room abruptly, a sob that screamed he hated not being given all the attention.

“Love,” Chanyeol murmured, a request in his voice over the whining.

Even though a baby’s cry could be ear piercing, nobody seemed to care at all, and instead they were met with mostly fond looks as they traveled down the chambers to Chanyeol's mothers room.

They didn’t even need to knock as the baby’s crying gave them away and the elderly woman pulled the door open.

“Give me, give me,” She said instantly, patting the tiny back and very impatiently hovering over Chanyeol.

Baekhyun grinned and giggled as he slipped into a seat in the room to watch his lover slide hands beneath a little bottom and head to pass him over carefully.

He still felt a bit bad about what he’d done to his parents - telling them they couldn’t see their grandson quite yet - but the circumstances were _different_ right now.

Neither of them were as old as Chanyeol's mother (or quite as loveable).

Perhaps part of him just held a grudge for all they had put him through when young, and there was certainly no way he was going to take their ideas into mind when raising the next heir.

“Look at you, child, how handsome already!”

Baekhyun giggled when Chanyeol pulled him from his chair only to take a seat and place him onto his lap, a large palm soothing over the ache in his hip as he pressed his chin into his shoulder.

“We will take him out to play in the yard when Yixing can create that concoction he’d been speaking of - he said it prevented my sunburns so we are hopeful he can play outside soon enough.” 

“Trying to give him a healthy tone?” She asked, sitting on the edge of her bed and soothing the baby as he lay on his back.

Baekhyun tried to pay close attention because he liked her opinions much better - he couldn’t even recall being soothed with a massage to the stomach when a child as she was doing.

“I was always in love with Chanyeol's,” The prince smiled, turning his head to brush his lips across Chanyeol's cheek, “Much better than how pale I was anyway.” 

“Jongin will be an amazing heir,” Chanyeol added, turning his head to kiss Baekhyun’s cheek softly.

“And his future siblings?” His mother asked.

Chanyeol flushed and sighed deeply when Baekhyun giggled into his cheek, “You two _must_ stop seeing each other so much. I think one is _plenty_ for a year or two.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
